Her Golden Spike
by E's My Brand Of Heroin
Summary: No story, just some smut based on a pretty little pic from Emmy at the PPSS blog. www dot pervpackssmutshack dot com/?zx 157b816c0926c7ec  Clearly very M. Mostly for Emmy, don't blame me if it's total crap. Enjoy anyway!


Disclaimer- I don't own any of Twilight, its characters or the story. I'm not even sure I want to own this. Honest. It's just for Emmy and her pervy little pictures at the Perv Pack's Smut Shack Blog. Em, enjoy.

"I said shut the Fuck up."

" Ugh."

"That's. Not. Shutting. The. Fuck. Up."

She pressed her spiky heel deeper into the flesh of my ass. It hurt so fucking good. I felt warm liquid running down by my thighs. I was positive it was from the shower but the thought that it might be blood excited me a little. I whimpered slightly.

"Oh, is my sweet baby hurt?" I didn't answer. I didn't want her to stop, but she did anyway. I nearly turned to keep her from pulling away from me. "Keep those big sexy hands on the fucking wall. I need to clean you off, my dirty little bitch. Did you think I wouldn't find that filthy shit on the computer? Did you think I wouldn't see the nasty dirty things you've been looking at?"

She ran her hands down my back, her nails scraping me, and the hot water making it sting. When she got to my ass she squeezed, hard. She began kneading and massaging it, and when she dropped to her knees, I shivered in anticipation.

"Look at this filthy dirty little ass. It's been sitting on that computer chair watching sexy young men with their tight abs and even tighter asses bend over. Having their sweet little cheeks spanked and spread open. Is that what turns you on baby?"

She was on her knees behind me her pants soaking wet her shiny heels scraping the tile behind her. If she would have let me look at her I would have been able to see her brown nipples straining against the see through white lace. But that could wait. It would have to wait as she was currently spreading my ass further apart and I could barely focus on what was to come. I waited nervous, but eager, and held back the groan as her hands left my body again. I was hurt and confused, and almost pretty damn angry. Until she spoke. 

"I want my dirty boy all clean. How long did you spend watching the boys get their tight holes stretched with fingers and cocks? How many times did you cum watching those women push their big black strapons into their sweet holes? Is that what you want?"

Her hands were warm and slippery with soap. She started at my feet, working her way up, rubbing and caressing my calves and thighs. As she reached up in between my legs my excitement almost made me blow my load against the shower wall.

Before she could continue I heard the click of the bathroom door. "Oh Rosalie, I don't think he wants some rubbery plastic thing in there. Do you Edward?" Jasper's sweet drawl had faded over the years but he could lay it on thick when he wanted to.

"I didn't know you were home," Rose replied casually, as if I weren't pressed naked against the shower wall.

"I didn't know I'd find such a nice little surprise." Jasper didn't wait for an invitation. He pulled off his undershirt and let his jeans drop to the floor. "Have I mentioned I love this shower?" He shut the glass door and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist from behind.

"Jasper, you should what Edward has been looking at lately." Jasper pulled her up to stand behind me again. He kept Rosalie's pants on, but had opened the zipper and slipped his hands down the front to caress her. I was starting to feel left out since Jasper came in.

She was moaning as he fingered her, and I nearly said, "fuck it," and walked out.

"I've seen. Edward's not very good at clearing his history. Are you Edward? Put your hands on his ass. That's a good girl," he instructed. "Get him ready for me baby. Use some soap."

I readjusted my stance as Rose's fingers probed my ass. It was tight, but the soap made her invasion of my body easier. Not one for compassion, she wasn't gentle. The harder Jasper fucked her with his hand the harder she began pushing into me. One finger wasn't a big deal, but I really felt it when she added a second.

It felt good, but I felt like something was missing. Rose was pumping and moaning and I was pushing back hard on her fingers. As Jasper brought her to orgasm she lost focus on her fingers. I was getting frustrated until I felt Jaspers long fingers twine with hers at my ass. "Tell Edward about your pussy Rosalie. Tell him how open and wet it is for him."

"Did I tell you how fucking sexy those shoes are? I bet it would make you the perfect height for Edward. All you would have to do is turn around and he could push that throbbing cock into your snatch. I know it's all ready for him."

With those fucking heels, her mouth was right at my ear. She was no longer in charge of this game. She told me all the dirty ways she wanted me to fuck her and I felt her move away from my back. Jasper had slipped in behind me instead as Rosalie dropped to her knees again. Jasper pulled me back and gave Rosalie and those fucking spikes room to suck me off while his fingers worked behind me. With her in front sucking my cock like a pro, I felt Jasper's tip at my asshole. Jasper must have felt me tense up because he began stroking Rose's blond locks and telling me how good I looked fucking her mouth. He encouraged me to watch my dick go in and out. As I focused on that, Jasper wasted no time. He grasped onto my cheeks, spread me open with his thumbs, and pushed his soaped up cock deep inside. I gasped out, bucked my hips, made Rosalie gag when my cum shot down her throat. She glared up at me for not warning her first but I had no warning myself. Jasper finished on my back and we prepared to get out of the shower.

As I helped Rose up I told her next time I'd just use my mobile to look at porn.


End file.
